<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suit shopping has never been this fun! by jadegreendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745175">Suit shopping has never been this fun!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon'>jadegreendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a man on a mission, he needs a suit for Izzy's engagement party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suit shopping has never been this fun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All,</p><p>Please read the tags before you @ me!</p><p>So this is definitely not a cute meet! It did start off life as one, but after sitting through part 2 of the Smut Master class run by Aria_Lerendeair on the Malec Discord server last weekend, it evolved!</p><p>It occured to me while sitting in on the class that i don't think i've ever written a PWP in this fandom, so here's the result of me trying to change that! It was a little distraction for the heavy topics i've been researching for my other fic. </p><p>So this fic is mostly smut, if that's not your thing, please don't read it, because honestly there isn't much of a plot, it's just husbands spiceing up their sex life. </p><p>Take care all and be safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec looked down at his phone and frowned. The address on his phone definitely said 130 Franklin Street. Alec grumbled to himself, wanting to turn around and go home when he spotted the sign he’d been looking for. He’d been given him the wrong address, it was actually 140.</p><p>Alec walked towards the store and pulled open the door, surprised when a little bell over it jingled. Stepping inside, Alec was greeted with a whoosh of welcome warmth. Winter wasn’t too far away, and New York was getting colder by the day.</p><p>Alec tucked his phone into his pocket and looked around. He was a man on a mission. He needed a suit for Izzy’s engagement party, and she’d been very clear that if he turned up in black, she was going to kick him out. Usually, Alec would have let Izzy just buy him something, but she was so busy with planned her engagement that he hadn’t wanted to burden her. He was a grown man, he could do this.</p><p>Alec walked over to a rack of suits and held one up, he honestly had no idea when it came to clothing and fashion, but he knew enough to know that this suit would never fit. The length was all wrong, sometimes it was a curse being tall.</p><p>Alec wandered around the store and was surprised that he hadn’t spotted not one shop assistant. Usually, they pounced the moment you entered and hovered as you looked around, but at the moment, there was no one else in sight.</p><p>Alec was just starting another circuit of the store when a suit on display caught his eye. It was a light grey, looked to be a slim fit, and as Alec ran his fingers over the material, he was pleasantly surprised at how nice it felt. OK, he thought to himself, this suit would do, now all he needed was to find someone to help him.</p><p>Alec heard the sound of hangers shifting behind him and turned to see a man, sorting shirts on display. Making his way over to him, Alec took a moment to check the guy out. He was impeccably dressed, in fitted dark grey trousers, a lilac shirt and a matching dark grey vest, that helped showcase the man’s broad shoulders and slim waist.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Alec said politely, “Would you be able to help with sizing for a suit you have on display.” Alec pointed to the grey suit that had caught his eyes.</p><p>The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Alec in surprise. His eyes racked down Alec’s body before making their way back to his face, and his mouth turned up in a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Of course,” The man smiled again, “Lead the way.”</p><p>Alec walked back towards the suit in question, the shop assistant close behind. Alec was sure that the man walking behind him was checking out his ass.</p><p>“Magnus,” The man said, smiling at Alec as Alec stopped.</p><p>“Alexander,” Alec said, not thinking, before correcting himself. “Everyone calls me Alec.”</p><p>“Hmm, well given a choice, I think I’ll stick with Alexander, it suits you.” Magnus smiled causing Alec’s cheeks to warm</p><p>“So what’s the occasion, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking at the suit.</p><p>“My sisters’ engagement,” Alec explained. “Her only stipulation was that I wasn’t allowed to wear black.”</p><p>“Understandable, Black is for funerals and black tie events,” Magnus said taking a step towards the suit and looking at the tag.</p><p>Magnus turned, taking a step towards Alec, so that he stood right in front of him, invading his personal space. Alec blinked at the man in surprise until he realised he was reaching behind him. Alec stepped to the side surprised to find he was standing in front of a rack filled with trousers, the exact same one as on display. How hadn’t he noticed?</p><p>“Do you have an idea of sizing?” Magnus asked, smirking as he watched a blush spread on Alec’s cheeks.</p><p>“Umm, large maybe,” Alec said not really sure. His work gear was all supplied for him and he never really noticed tags on them.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe for the jacket but with that slim waist, I’d say a medium, 32 or 34 at most, definitely long, not regular.”</p><p>Magnus scanned through the rack before pulling out two pairs of trousers. He stepped to the other side of the rack and grabbed two jackets.</p><p>“Did you want a vest?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“No, not really my thing,” Alec said, giving Magnus a once over. There was no way he could pull off a vest like Magnus.</p><p>“Are we sway towards the conservative when we’re thinking shirt or would you be willing to try something a little daring?” Magnus asked smirking cheekily at Alec.</p><p>“How daring?” Alec asked, amused.</p><p>“Pink, lilac?” Magnus said.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Alec shook his head. “How about just white?”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “Light blue?”</p><p>Alec thought for a moment, “Sounds OK to me.”</p><p>“Right this way,” Magnus said, leading Alec towards the shirts.</p><p>“Would you mind?” Magnus motioned to the items he was holding, and Alec quickly relieved Magnus of them.</p><p>Magnus flicked through the shirts, picking out a plain light blue one and another with small checks.</p><p>“Right this way,” Magnus said turning, scooping up a couple of ties from a display before leading Alec towards the change rooms.</p><p>Stepping into the changing area, Alec looked around, there was a change room to his left and right and a large changing room right head, taking up the back wall of the room. Magnus stepped forward right into the more extensive change room. He placed the ties on a small bench to his right and hung up the shirts he was carrying on the hooks just above it.</p><p>Turning, he motioned to the items Alec was carrying and proceeded to hang those up too carefully.</p><p>Alec stepped into the change room, looking around, there was a mirror on the wall in front of him, and another on the wall opposite to where the hanging hooks were. Alec jumped when Magnus stepped forward and dragged the heavy curtain of the change room closed with him still inside.</p><p>“Right, trousers first,” Magnus said, smiling as he turned and pulled a pair of trousers from their hanger.</p><p>Alec stood there, confused for a moment before he realised that Magnus had no intention of leaving. Shrugging, Alec bent over and started unlacing his boots, slipping them off and placing them against the wall.</p><p>“Let’s try the 34 shall we?” Magnus said, holding up the pair of trousers.</p><p>“Sure,” Alec said as his fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans nervously. Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him as he pulled down his fly and slid his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of one foot and then made the mistake of looking up. Magnus’ eyes were following his every move, and when he ran his tongue over his lips, Alec almost fell flat on his face, his foot getting stuck in his jeans.</p><p>Magnus chuckled as Alec reached out to the wall behind him, steadying himself. The blush that was crawling up Alec's neck was adorable.</p><p>“I’ll take those,” Magnus said, reaching out for Alec’s jeans and handing him the trousers.</p><p>Alec watched as Magnus turned his jean the right side out and hang them on a free hook.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“No,” Alec practically stammered as he undid the button and zipper on the trousers and tried to put them on as gracefully as possible. As he did up the button, Magnus stepped forward shaking his head.</p><p>“Hmm,” Magnus said as he lifted Alec’s t-shirt and slipped a finger into the waist of the trousers. Magnus shifted bending forward, his hands moving down Alec’s legs to the trouser cuff.</p><p>Straightening up, Magnus tapped his chin with a finger, “Think you need the 32,” He said, turning to grab the other pair of trousers.</p><p>Alec undid the trousers he was wearing and thankfully was able to take them off without embarrassing himself this time.</p><p>“It might be easier if you take off your t-shirt Alexander, you’ll have to in a moment anyway.”</p><p>Alec hesitated for a moment before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and dragging it up and over his head. Magnus took the larger pair of trousers and Alec’s t-shirt from him.</p><p>“Pop these on,” He said, handing Alec the smaller pair of trousers before turning to hang Alec t-shirt beside his jeans.</p><p>It took all of Magnus’ willpower to turn away from Alec as he stood there in the change room just in his boxers and socks.</p><p>By the time Magnus turned back to Alec, Alec had already done up the trousers and was standing there with his hands folded over his chest, looking very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Right,” Magnus said, trying to sound like he was all business. He stepped forward and ran a finger along the waistband of the trousers, before running his hands down the front of Alec’s legs and kneeling at his feet. Magnus took the trouser cuffs in hand and checked the length, before looking up at Alec.</p><p>Alec almost lost it as Magnus ran his hands down his legs and knelt at his feet. He could feel himself hardening in his trousers, and the blush on his cheeks began to travel down his neck to his chest.</p><p>“Length seems perfect,” Magnus said, smiling up at Alec, trying very hard to not let his eyes linger on his hardening length.</p><p>Standing, Magnus stepped around Alec and behind him, running his finger along the back of the trousers waist, Magnus’ eyes taking in Alec’s strong back in all its glory.</p><p>Alec almost jumped out of his skin as he felt Magnus’ hands slide over his ass, cupping his cheeks. The movement had Alec fully hard in moments, and Alec had to bite back a groan as Magnus ran his hands down the back of his calves.</p><p>“Perfect,” Magnus said, as he stepped in front of Alec.</p><p>Alec swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch and had to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands. Alec noticed Magnus’ eyes flick down, a small smirk playing over his lips as they lingered for a moment on the sight of Alec’s hard cock straining against the fly of the trousers.</p><p>Magnus turned and picked up the two shirts he’d brought in. “Which do you like better?” he said, turning back to Alec and holding them up.</p><p>“They both seem nice,” Alec stammered, and Magnus chuckled.</p><p>“We’re going for devastatingly handsome here Alexander, not nice.”</p><p>Magnus stepped closer and held up each shirt to Alec’s chest. “I think the plain shirt will work better with your complexion,” Magnus said, turning to hang the other shirt back on the hook.</p><p>Alec expected Magnus to hand him the shirt, but instead, Magnus undid the buttons and then stepped behind Alec holding the shirt out for his to slip into it.</p><p>Magnus felt Alec shiver as he slid the shirt onto his broad shoulders and slid his hands down his arms. Stepping back in front of Alec, Magnus stepped right into his personal space and started to do up the buttons slowly, his eyes holding Alec’s the entire time.</p><p>Alec felt his cheeks burning and his cock throbbing as Magnus stood so close he could feel his body warmth. He held his breath as Magnus slowly buttoned up the shirt.</p><p>Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as he did up the buttons on Alec’s shirt, it was such a shame to cover this man up, and he hadn’t really had a chance to get his fill of the view of his chest. Magnus couldn’t help himself as he brushed his fingers over the hairs on his chest as he did up the top buttons up.</p><p>Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus had accidentally brushed his fingers against his chest or not, but either way, Alec was having a hard time controlling the way his body reacted. He felt his nipples hardening against the soft cotton fabric.</p><p>Magnus took a step back, and Alec instantly missed his warmth. When Magnus reached out and straightened the collar, his finger running along the rune on his neck, Alec knew that this touch was definitely not accidental.</p><p>“This colour does look incredible on you,” Magnus purred as he took Alec in. Stepping forward again, Magnus lifted the shirt and undid the button on Alec’s trousers. For a moment, Alec had no idea what Magnus was doing until he came back to his senses and realised that Magnus was tucking the shirt into his trousers.</p><p>Alec knew he should have pulled away and done it himself, but he just couldn’t seem to find the will. Magnus tucked the front of the shirt into the trousers, his hand glancing over Alec’s hard cock making his shudder. Instead of stepping behind him, Magnus stepped in closer, pressing up against Alec as he wrapped his arm around him and tucked in the back of the shirt, his hands dipping much lower than needed, tracing over his cheeks.</p><p>Alec had never felt such a sense of loss as when Magnus stepped away from him again. Alec had to close his eyes and try to get himself under control. The man in front of him was driving him crazy with his almost innocent touches.</p><p>Magnus did up the button on the trousers and then hummed appreciatively. “The shirt looks great with the trousers,” Magnus said, and Alec turned to the mirror behind him to look. Alec had to agree the colours were very complimentary.</p><p>“What do you think, Alexander?” Magnus said, stepping in close behind him.</p><p>“Looks great,” Alec said, smiling into the mirror.</p><p>“Could you reach forward,” Magnus asked, and Alec did as instructed.</p><p>Magnus pressed himself against Alec’s back and ran his hands over his shoulder and down his arms.</p><p>“Does the length seem OK?” Magnus asked, his warm breath against Alec’s ear.</p><p>Alec’s mind went blank, he had no idea what Magnus was asking, all his focus was on the man pressed against his back and the very obvious hard cock nestled between his ass cheeks.</p><p>“What?” Alec asked as Magnus looked at him, making eye contact in the mirror.</p><p>“The arm lengths on the shirt?” Magnus asked again.</p><p>“Oh . . Umm yeah they’re fine,” Alec said feeling entirely on edge.</p><p>“Great,” Magnus said excitedly, pulling away from Alec and walking over to where he had deposited the ties.</p><p>Alec instantly missed the warmth of Magnus’ body again, he groaned as he tried in vain to adjust himself in the trousers that were starting to feel a size too small.</p><p>Magnus looked at the ties he’d carried in and decided on a dark blue one. Making his way over, he stood in front of Alec and slid the tie around his neck. Lifting the collar of the shirt, Magnus quickly knotted the tie before adjusted the collar and stepping back.</p><p>“Perfect,” He said, beaming at Alec.</p><p>Reaching forward, Magnus let his hand brush down on the tie as if to straighten it. Magnus’ hand stopped just over Alec’s heart, and he could feel it racing under his touch. Alec licked his lips and Magnus wanted nothing more than to step forward and capture them with his own.</p><p>Alec’s eyes travelled from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and then slowly down Magnus’ body. They lingered for a moment at the bulge in Magnus’ pants, and Alec felt his own cock twitch in excitement. The man before him was gorgeous, and Alec wanted him more than his next breath.</p><p>“Now for the jacket,” Magnus said, turning in a flurry. He looked at the tag on the first jacket, rejecting it and pulling the second off the hanger.</p><p>Once again, Magnus moved behind Alec, holding the jacket up as Alec slipped his arms through.</p><p>Magnus patted the jacket down over Alec’s shoulders before sliding his hands backwards and down his back. Magnus hummed appreciatively and moved to stand in front of Alec. He adjusted the collar, did up one of the buttons and then took a step back taking in the whole picture.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Magnus said beaming at Alec. “This is definitely the suit for you, Alexander, you’re a knockout.”</p><p>Alec turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good, amazing, in fact. The suit fit him perfectly and complimented his skin tone. He ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled.</p><p>Magnus stepped up behind Alec and pressed in close. “What do you think?” He whispered against his ear.</p><p>“I love it,” Alec said, trying to hold back a groan as he felt Magnus’ hard cock pressing against him.</p><p>“You’re going to be turning heads in this suit Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling widely at him in the mirror.</p><p>Alec had absolutely no idea what to say, he just stood there with Magnus pressed close, their eyes locked in the mirror.</p><p>After a moment, Alec felt one of Magnus’ hands snake around his waist and forward.</p><p>“It seems to me that there is something else I could help you with,” Magnus whispered seductively as he let his hand cup Alec’s hard cock.</p><p>Alec moaned loudly and pressed into Magnus’ hand shamelessly. The man had had him on edge for what seemed like an eternity and Alec had long stopped caring that they were strangers in a change room of a store.</p><p>Magnus’ fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on the trousers Alec was wearing, and his hand slipped into Alec’s underwear, fingers wrapping around Alec’s cock.</p><p>Alec let out another moan and threw his head back, leaning it against Magnus’ shoulder as he stood behind him.</p><p>Magnus’ other hand moved around Alec, taking hold of his underwear and sliding them down and under Alec’s balls. Alec’s cock sprung free, standing stiff and proud. Magnus’ fingers worked on the bottom two buttons of the shirt, opening them and pulling the shirt out of the way to give Magnus a clear view.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Magnus whispered as he wrapped one of his hands around Alec’s cock and his other hand cupped his balls.</p><p>Alec was lost, the feel of Magnus pressed tightly behind him, his cock grinding against his ass, coupled with his hands on his cock and balls almost had him coming undone.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec moaned as Magnus slowly started to stroke along the length of his cock while rolling Alec’s balls in his other hand.</p><p>Magnus’ lips found Alec’s neck, and he couldn’t help but run his tongue along the rune displayed there.</p><p>“This is the sexiest tattoo I have ever seen,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin. “Its placement is sinful Alexander,” Magnus added before sucking the skin just under it, causing Alec to trust into Magnus’ hands desperately.</p><p>Magnus continued, marking Alec, the bruises darkening his pale skin, that sight alone made Magnus moan.</p><p>“I want to taste you,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear and Alec having lost the capacity to speak just nodded his head wildly.</p><p>Alec whimpered as Magnus let go of his cock and balls and moved to stand in front of him. He smirked and was about to sink to his knees when Alec stopped him.</p><p>Pulling Magnus forward, Alec captured his lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the beautiful man. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was all tongue and teeth, filled with lust and desire, and it left both men gasping for air.</p><p>“Suck me,” Alec moaned as his own hand gripped his cock tightly.</p><p>“With pleasure,” Magnus said smirking as he sunk to his knees, his eyes never leaving Alec’s.</p><p>Magnus slapped Alec’s hand away and took hold of Alec’s cock. He flicked out his tongue, catching the bead of precum on the tip before sliding his tongue, over and around the head and then down his length. Magnus continued to lick, up and down the length of Alec’s cock, using his tongue to tease until he felt Alec’s hand insistent in his hair and he chuckled before wrapping his lips around the head.</p><p>Alec groaned loudly as the head of his cock was surrounded by the warmth of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus rolled his tongue before slowly sliding his mouth forward, taking as much of Alec into his mouth as he could.</p><p>As Alec’s hard cock, hit the back of his throat, Magnus gagged for a moment but then relaxed and swallowed around him.</p><p>“By the angel,” Alec exclaimed trying hard to hold himself back, desperately wanting to thrust in and out of Magnus’ incredible mouth. The sight of his beautiful lips stretched around him forever burnt into his memory.</p><p>Magnus started to move, slowly at first, sliding his lips slowly up and down the length of Alec’s cock, his tongue swirling as he went. Magnus felt Alec’s grip on his hair tighten, and he smiled around the cock in his mouth.</p><p>Pulling off Alec with a pop, he beamed up at the beautiful man, who was on edge and barely holding back.</p><p>“Fuck my mouth,” Magnus ordered before taking Alec back into his mouth to the hilt.</p><p>For a moment, Alec didn’t move, not sure if he’d actually heard the gorgeous man at his feet or if it was his subconscious desires playing with his mind. But when Magnus swallowed around him again, and a hand squeezed his balls gently, Alec realised that all his fantasies were coming true.</p><p>Both of Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ hair, holding his head, and he adjusted his stance and pulled back. Magnus moaned as Alec’s cock slid through is lips and then mewed when Alec thrust forward.</p><p>For a moment, Alec thought he’d been too rough, but Magnus’ eyes held his, and he tapped Alec’s thigh once, signalling all was green.</p><p>Alec pulled back and thrust forward again, slower this time, building up and up until he was thrusting in and out of Magnus’ mouth with abandon.</p><p>“Magnus, I’m so close,” Alec moaned, and Magnus tapped his thigh again. It was then that Alec noticed that Magnus had his own cock in his free hand and was stroking himself furiously.</p><p>“Oh angel,” Alec yelled as he threw his head back and thrust hard into Magnus’ mouth, once, twice before exploding, filling his mouth with his release. Magnus swallowed around Alec, taking as much of his cum as he could. Some of it dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.</p><p>Alec’s coming so hard in Magnus’ mouth was all he needed to get over the edge. He thrust his own cock hard into his hard and then came, all over the floor in front of him and Alec’s feet. He couldn’t help giggle at the sight.</p><p>Alec heard a giggle come from Magnus as he pulled off his cock, and he looked down, for the first time registering the wet warmth on his feet. He let out a chuckle himself, and then helped Magnus to his feet, pulling him in close before capturing his lips.</p><p>Alec deepened the kiss as he tasted himself in Magnus’ mouth, the taste of his cum mixed with the sweetness of this incredible man making his cock twitch, already bouncing back for round 2.</p><p>For a brief moment, Alec thought he saw a blue light behind his eyelids but shook it off as he continued to kiss the man in his arms.</p><p>When they broke apart, to catch their breath, Alec leant forward, his forehead resting against Magnus’.</p><p>“That was . . . just wow,” Alec said not really able to find the words.</p><p>Magnus chuckled, “Definitely wow, Alexander,” he purred, pressing up against Alec suggestively.</p><p>Magnus ground his hips against Alec’s, their cock sliding against each other deliciously. His hands moved behind Alec cupping his ass.</p><p>“If you keep that up,” Alec teased. “I’m going to have to bend you over and fuck you right here.”</p><p>Magnus groaned, thrusting forward. “Is that a promise Alexander?” he asked seductively.</p><p>Alec pulled Magnus into another kiss, his hand moving between them, taking Magnus’ cock in hand, and stroking him firmly. Alec wasn’t the only one ready for more it seemed.</p><p>“Is that what you want Magnus?” Alec whispered against his lips. “Do you want me to bend you over, fuck you, take you, right here, knowing anyone could walk in at any moment?”</p><p>Magnus whimpered, as Alec’s hand squeezed gently around the head of his cock, his words driving him crazy with want.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Magnus begged as Alec kisses his way down his neck.</p><p>Alec shifted, glancing around the room before coming up with the perfect idea. He let go of Magnus and turning him in his arms. Alec walked them forward until they were just in front of the bench under the hanging hooks.</p><p>“Lean forward, brace yourself on the bench,” Alec said as he reached out to grab his wallet from his jeans.</p><p>Magnus shivered, his mind racing with possibilities as he did as Alec asked.</p><p>Alec found what he was looking for and dropped his wallet to the floor. He smiled as he watched Magnus lean forward, legs spread, trousers lose around his waist, ass in the air, leaning forward his arms folded on the bench, supporting his head.</p><p>Alec tugged Magnus’ pants down, just enough to uncover his glorious ass. Taking the small package of lube he’d retrieved between his teeth, he used both his hands to explore Magnus’ ass.</p><p>“So perfect,” Alec moaned as he hands roamed over Magnus ass cheeks before spreading them to reveal his tight pink hole.</p><p>Alec leant forward, his tongue licking a stripe down Magnus’ ass crack before circling around his tight hole. Magnus whimpered, turning his head, trying to see what Alec was doing. It was then that he noticed that he could see everything in the mirror behind them.</p><p>“Please,” Magnus moaned, and Alec smiled at him wickedly.</p><p>“I need to taste you first,” Alec said before turning his attention back to Magnus’ ass.</p><p>Magnus almost lost it the moment he felt Alec’s tongue slide inside him. Alec licked and sucked at his hole, this tongue thrusting in as deep as it could over and over until all Magnus could do was whimper and beg.</p><p>Alec tore the lube packet open and poured half of it into his hand, coating his fingers.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes,” Magnus screamed as he felt the first of Alec’s long talented fingers breach him. He thrust back against Alec’s hand and was rewarded with a slap on his ass, only making him want more.</p><p>“More, please, Alexander!”</p><p>Magnus moaned over and over, as Alec took his time, opening Magnus up slowly, first with one finger, then two and then finally three. He thrust his fingers in and out of Magnus painfully slowly, curling them, brushing against his prostate, causing Magnus to buck against him every time.</p><p>“Alexander, I’m so close, I need you,” Magnus begged, and Alec beamed at him.</p><p>“How can I deny you anything when you beg so prettily for me,” Alec said as he slid his finger from Magnus and used the last of the lube to coat his rock hard cock.</p><p>Lining himself up with Magnus’ entrance, Alec leant forward. “Is this what you want?’ he asked.</p><p>Magnus moaned.</p><p>“Use your words, Magnus,” Alec said sternly.</p><p>“Yes, please yes, It’s what I’ve wanted since you walked into the store,” Magnus moaned.</p><p>Alec pushed forward, filling Magnus slowly, savouring the tight squeeze around his cock. Once he was buried to the hilt, he leant over Magnus again.</p><p>“Your teasing almost killed me,” he whispered. “Your touches had me on edge in moments.”</p><p>Alec pulled out and thrust back into Magnus hard.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how good to feel around my cock,” Alec moaned.</p><p>“You should see your greedy hole, how beautiful it looks stretched around me.”</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, Alec’s words driving him insane.</p><p>Alec shifted, standing straight, taking hold of Magnus’ hips. Alec began to trust into Magnus with abandon, taking him hard, the new angle hitting Magnus’ prostate head-on with each thrust.</p><p>“So tight,” Alec moaned. “So fucking good.”</p><p>Magnus was a whimpering mess, he was now gripping the bench in front of him, thrusting back against Alec taking everything he gave him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt this good, he’d been this wreaked, he never wanted it to stop, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Alec thrusts became for erratic. “I’m not going to last,” Alec moaned as he fucked Magnus with his all. “You’re going to cum for me untouched.”</p><p>Alec demand was enough to push Magnus over the edge. His balls tightened, and he felt his release rush out of him, causing his whole body to shudder</p><p>“Fuck yes, cum for me,” Alec yelled as he felt Magnus tighten around his cock, Magnus’ entire body shaking from his release.</p><p>Alec fucked him hard through his orgasm until he came himself, buried deep inside Magnus screaming his name.</p><p>Magnus’ legs felt like jelly, and he leant forward, trying to support himself. He whined as Alec slowly slid from his body and was about to protest the move until Alec wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.</p><p>Alec kissed along Magnus’ neck before turning him around and taking his lips. This kiss was different from the others, it was full of emotion and care.</p><p>“I wasn’t too rough was I?” Alec said as he held Magnus to him, a hand slowly stroking over Magnus’ back.</p><p>“You were amazing, Alexander,” Magnus said before kissing the man sweetly.</p><p>A moment later Alec pulled away and for the first time noticed the mess he’d made of the suit he was wear.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Alec said, looking down at himself. The trousers he was wear were stained with lube and cum, and one of the buttons on the shirt had popped off.</p><p>Magnus giggled at Alec’s distress.</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Alec said, stepping out of the ruined trousers. His underwear wasn’t quite as damp, so he pulled them up, putting himself away.</p><p>“Well it’s a little funny,” Magnus teased, and Alec broke into the giggles with him.</p><p>Magnus used one of the ties on the bench to wipe himself clean and then righted his clothing. Thankfully they only looked rumbled.</p><p>“Won’t you get into trouble?” Alec asked as he pulled off the tie, shirt and jacket.</p><p>“Why would I get into trouble?” Magnus asked curiously.</p><p>“How are you going to explain this to your boss?”</p><p>Magnus burst into laughter. “Yes about that, I don’t work here, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec blinked at Magnus for a moment before his words finally came. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t work here.”</p><p>“But . . . I . . Why didn’t you say something?”</p><p>“Honestly? You looked so adorably lost, and I know a thing or two about fashion, how could I not help you out?”</p><p>Alec looked shocked for a moment before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“What should we do?” Alec eventually asked.</p><p>“Firstly, give me your phone,” Magnus demanded.</p><p>Alec handed the man his phone and watched as he pulled up his messaging and sent a text.</p><p>“Now I have your number, and you have mine,” Magnus said winking at him.</p><p>Magnus used the other shirt he’d picked out to clean down the bench in front of him. Grabbing the suit Alec had just discarded, he rolled all the soiled items into a ball.</p><p>“Right, now I’m going to sneak out of here,” Magnus explained. “You’re going to get dressed, and I suggest sneaking out of here soon after because I’m sure we were quite loud.”</p><p>Alec blushed deeply as he grabbed his clothes off the hooks.</p><p>Magnus pressed up against Alec for a brief moment, kissing him one last time.</p><p>“Call me, Alexander.” He said before ducking out of the change room, soiled clothes in hand and disappearing.</p><p>Alec dressed as fast as he could and snuck out of the change room, the store seemed to be empty, and he shook his head confused, didn’t anyone work here.</p><p>An hour later, Alec let himself into the loft and found his husband sitting on the couch engrossed in a book.</p><p>“I’m home,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus and trying really hard not to blush.</p><p>“Darling, how was work?” Magnus asked innocently</p><p>“Work was work, but the rest of my afternoon was incredible,” Alec said, leaning forward to kiss Magnus.</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Magnus giggled.</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Oh you know, same old same old, a client here, a potion to brew there, but I did have a wonderful afternoon distraction,” he said as he ran his hand over Alec’s ass.</p><p>“Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes,” Magnus said happily as he felt Alec shiver under his touch.</p><p>“Great, just enough time for me to shower.”</p><p>Alec made his way into their bedroom and straight to the ensuite. He stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the basket before jumping into the shower. Before Magnus, Alec’s showers were always under 5 minutes, but now he had learnt to linger and enjoy it, and they pushed out to almost 20. Much longer if Alec wasn’t showering alone.</p><p>Alec walked into their walk-in closet, a towel around his waist as he went in search of clothes. He couldn’t help but beam widely as he spotted the suit he’d tried on, clean, pressed and perfect hanging alongside the suit Magnus had already chosen to wear to Izzy and Simon’s engagement party.</p><p>“You got me the suit?” Alec said, stepping up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>Magnus turned in Alec’s arms. “But of course, you looked incredible in it.”</p><p>Alec blushed and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“You did pay for it, right?” Alec asked.</p><p>Magnus laughed. “I did, and I also gave Pierre a huge tip for letting us use this store this afternoon.”</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Alec asked, holding his husband tight.</p><p>“I’m sure you already know the answer to that question Alexander,” Magnus chuckled before turning back to the salad he was pulling together.</p><p>They sat down to dinner and chatted about their day and how excited they both were for the upcoming engagement party. After dinner, Alec and Magnus snuggled up on the couch and watched some mindless TV.</p><p>“Any ideas for our next date?” Magnus asked Alec.</p><p>After 2 years of marriage, Magnus and Alec had been shocked to realise they were turning into an old married couple. Most nights they’d come home, eat dinner and fall asleep together in front of the TV. It wasn’t that they’d lost their spark in the bedroom, that was still definitely there, but they just didn’t seem to the find the time or have the energy as much as they used too due to their busy and demanding jobs.</p><p>That’s when Magnus had come up with the idea for a date night. Every two weeks, they would take an entire afternoon off and the next morning and they would go on a date. At first, it had been the two of them portaling to exotic locations, but 2 months ago, everything had changed.</p><p>After planning on meeting for drinks at a local bar, Magnus had been running late and found Alec being hit on my some random guy. Alec had easily gotten the guy to move along, but it had given Magnus a wicked idea. Taking a seat at the bar a few seats away from Alec, he ordered a drink and ignored Alec’s apparent confusion. Then Magnus had started up a conversation, with Alec, playing a stranger, using all his best pickup lines and Alec had laughed and gone along with it all.</p><p>They had ended up an hour later, in the men’s room fucking each other silly before paying their tab and going home for more. It had been the best sex they’d had in months. After that, every date afternoon included some sort of role play with Alec and Magnus, taking turns to come up with ideas.</p><p>“I have a few things in mind,” Alec said, snuggling close. “Once I settle, I might need your help with some of the finer details.”</p><p>“By help, you mean my magic?” Magnus joked.</p><p>“Exactly,” Alec kissed him. “What’s the use of having a warlock husband if I can’t use his magic to spice up our sex life?”</p><p>“I have to say, I did enjoy your use of dirty talk this afternoon Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing along Alec’s neck.</p><p>“I loved the twist at the end, you not actually working there,” Alec moaned as Magnus sucked on his deflect rune.</p><p>“I thought you’d like that.”</p><p>“What did you text from my phone by the way?” Alec asked, not having looked at his phone after Magnus had texted himself.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec’s phone dropped into his lap.</p><p>Alec unlocked his phone and opened his messages.</p><p>
  <em>‘Your ass is mine tonight Alexander, see you at home, dear husband.’</em>
</p><p>“Oh, really?” Alec teased, looking up at Magnus.</p><p>“Definitely,” Magnus said.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” Alec said scooping Magnus up and heading towards their bedroom, Magnus laughing all the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>